


Want is a powerful thing

by Nikkie2571



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys In Love, Glitter pens, High School, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Leo is kinda a pretty idiot, M/M, Masturbation, Oblivious, Public Masturbation, Semi-public masturbation, Staring, Unrequited Love, and brycen is too horny to realize when it's a good idea to stop and think, pen twirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Leo is too pretty to look away from, and that's going to get Brycen into a lot of trouble one day
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Want is a powerful thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AntagonizedPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntagonizedPenguin/gifts), [Folken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts).



Leo was twirling his pen again. Just staring into space, like he often did, before jotting down notes when he realized that he was actually still in class. But quickly the twirling and staring were back, his head changing where it was facing every so often. From the clock to the window to the doorway, to the board. Just staring.

Brycen sighed, rolling his head so it rested on his other shoulder as his arms sprawled in front of him on his desk. He felt… kinda pathetic for wanting to hold that hand. For wanting to smooch those dexterous fingers, to have that thin pretty mouth fall open in pleasure as Brycen fucked him, or those beautiful eyes roll back into his head as Brycen sucked his cock. Or maybe they’d just lazily finger each other. Brycen didn’t care, he just wanted. Really really badly.

He moved his free hand into his pocket, just barely ghosting it over his half-hard cock. He wasn’t stupid enough to try and jerk off this way, not in public, and definitely not with his clothes restricting him like that. He was excited, and he really really wished he could, but no, that was a one way trip to _soooo_ much trouble.  
Leo twirled that pen again and Brycen felt his resolve dip, just a bit. He wished, just a small bit, that the focus of his desires wasn’t so… special. Leo liked glitter pens, in many colours, so his notes would stand out and different things were in different colours, like the weirdly smart boy he was. If he wasn’t so spacy and missing things to make notes of it would probably work really well. Regardless, these pens _themselves_ were also glittery, catching the light just slightly with each twirl, making it look even more impressive from where Brycen was sitting. Highlighting the motion just that much more and keeping the heat in his blood constant with dirty thought after sexual fantasy after dirty thought.

The pen twirled again, this time with a sigh puffing out of Leo’s small mouth before he put pen to paper once more. Brycen’s cock throbbed and his hand twitched. He… he was going to totally jack off in class, wasn’t he? Gods, he absolutely was.

Brycen closed his eyes and thanked the clothing industry that his pockets were so big, just barely managing to gently wrap his hand around his cock and giving it one soft pump.  
“Am I boring you, Mr. Vivia?” the instructor asked, startling Brycen from his thoughts and making him straighten up his posture automatically.

“Uh, N-no, sir!” Brycen stammered as he tried not to flails his hands. “You’re not! There are just… things that are more interesting to me.”

The teacher raised an eyebrow. “Care to tell the class what could possibly be more interesting than trigonometry?”

Brycen moved his gaze side to side, doing his best not to look the Mr. Brissa directly in the eye. If he did, he was worried he’d spill everything. Instead, he took in a careful breath as he prepared his answer.

“I’m pretty sure if given enough time I could write you a numbered list,” Brycen said, smirking a bit as he gazed down at his desk.

A few giggles sounded from the room, but Mr. Brissa looked fairly unimpressed. He sighed, loud enough for Brycen to hear rather than just see as he moved his whole body with the action.

“Just… pay attention, Brycen,” Mr. Brissa said, sounding almost soft and genuinely caring. “I don’t want to have to put you into detention for lazing. I know it’s not the most interesting subject for you, or the most useful, but you could at least pretend to care so the school system doesn’t kick you in the face for it, okay?”

Brycen gulped and nodded. That was a fair enough point. Unfortunately for Brycen, he couldn’t just grow some more willpower to let him focus on the class instead of Leo, but Mr. Brissa didn’t know that. Brycen leaned forward slowly until his forehead hit the surface of the desk. He sighed, watching his breath spill out and fog up the shiny surface for a moment before disappearing.

“If I didn’t like you a whole fucking lot,” he whispered at the wood, his words not intended to reach the ears of those they were speaking of. “I’d probably hate you… a lot.”

********

Grace of all graces, Mr. Brissa’s class was the last for today, so when the ball rang to signal the end of the school day, he nearly leapt for joy. He would  _ not _ have been able to stand a full school day of thinking about his near-miss for getting caught masturbating in class if Mr. Brissa was his first period instead. He stood up, funnelled all his stuff into his bag, and then stared at Leo, watching the other boy carefully stack his things in his own bag. It was methodical, purposeful, the way he moved, and his face so clearly showed that each time he picked up a book or a page he was thinking of where it would go. Would he be lazy and just stuff it? Or was it important enough, like his pens, to need a specific spot?

Leo’s fingers tapped on the cover of the math textbook, even though Brycen knew that Leo had a spot for it. He was thinking, but Brycen didn’t know what about.

Leo quickly stuffed the book into his bag and then turned to Brycen with a smile.

“So, your place or mine?” he asked, like he always did. He didn’t mean it the way Brycen wanted him to, it wasn’t an invitation, but a query, asking where they would be doing their homework that day, and, once it was done, where they would be playing video games.

“Your place,” Brycen answered easily. “I, uh, don’t think either of us got much out of today’s math class. We’ll need to study the textbook, and your place is quieter.”

Leo blinked. “Oh,” he said, sounding almost absentminded. “I guess that’s fair.”

Brycen gave him a smile, as if to say “Yeah, it is indeed fair.”

They silently made their way out of the room and then the school. It wasn’t silent because they had nothing to talk about, but because Leo knew Brycen liked the quiet, and Brycen would forever like Leo for knowing that. He had been the first to really realize what that meant, when it came to Brycen, and he guessed that left a permanent impression on his heart.

They were beside each other, just walking, feeling each other’s presence. While that had been enough for Brycen, ever since he’d realized that he was kinda infatuated with his best friend, today he was still weak from earlier. He looked over and stared at the gently waving hand by Leo’s side. Could… would he hold it? He definitely wanted to.

He inched his hand closer, reaching with his pinky outstretched and…. Hooked it around Leo’s. He stared straight ahead, not looking at Leo at all as he saw his friend react in his peripheral vision. There was a quick startle, a puzzling look, and then rapid acceptance, as if nothing about what Brycen had just done was out of the ordinary. That… that was good. While he was fairly “go with the flow”, Brycen knew that Leo was not the kind of person to be quiet when something was wrong or different or unappealing. Rant after rant about various errors in wikis, the “horror” that is pineapple on pizza, and how the new direction their mutually favourite band was going was clearly the  _ wrong _ one were plenty enough proof of that. Leo didn’t care that they were basically holding hands.

That didn’t mean that Leo knew why Brycen had initiated though, but Brycen wasn’t about to push his luck and ask for Leo's thoughts on the matter. He’d used up enough luck already.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story you can come join my discord for fans of my works! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
